


How Castiel Gained the Motivation to Lie

by NoWhipCreamPlz



Series: How to Steal a Bike 13 Times According to Castiel Winchester [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Accountant Castiel (Supernatural), Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cop Fetish, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Prologue, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-11-04 06:00:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10984839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoWhipCreamPlz/pseuds/NoWhipCreamPlz
Summary: Castiel was just jogging along (literally) when Dean Winchester practically shoved his beauty in his face. What will Cas do to see this hot ass cop again? Can a bike be reported stolen thirteen times? Morality no longer matters, this is love (or at least lust in this chapter.)





	How Castiel Gained the Motivation to Lie

Castiel knew he was playing a dangerous game. The police HAD to catch on eventually He is not that good of a liar, he was usually much to blunt to be effective at it. He needs to stop this and he _would_ have if it wasn’t for a certain smokin’ hot green eyed cop. 

It had started off innocently. Castiel had been on his weekly run around the neighborhood, enjoying the typical suburban scenery, bemoaning his busy week (Why does everyone wait until April to file their taxes?!), when he was sidetracked by the most beautiful being he has ever seen. This wonderful stranger was leaning against a cop car talking to another man in uniform outside of Ellen Harvelle’s house. Looking like he was straight out a cop catalog (if such a thing actually existed). He was tall with light hair and the most glorious biceps Castiel had ever seen. His shoulders were broad and WAY above average. But, the thing that was really Castiel’s downfall was his eyes. When the hunk turned towards him, while slowly whipping off his aviators Castiel felt the ground shift (like for real he tripped over a tree branch). That first glimpse was the beginning of the end for Castiel. 

The fall had caused Ellen to rush towards his side.  

 

“Castiel? Are you ok?” Ellen asks, while barely holding in a laugh. She was also closely followed by the hot cop and his partner, “You fell pretty hard.”

 

Castiel who had thought he would never face this kind of humiliation outside of high school felt the blood rushing to his cheeks “Uh, yeah Ellen I am fine,” he then attempts lamely “One of day i will just let the tree win,” This then somehow causes him to blush even harder, which he didn't know was possible.

 

“Well good,” the pretty middle aged women nodded in a no nonsense way that she had perfected “The last thing we need is more drama today.” And offers a hand to help him up. 

 

After returning to a standing position, Castiel then begins to wipe himself off and suddenly becomes aware of his surrounding and he was begun to notice the utter chaos that used to be Ellen’s yard. 

 

“Dear God Ellen! What happened?”

 

“I think it is that dumb ass Crowly kid from down the street! Only a devil like that would think this was a good idea,” He watches as Ellen’s eyes grow dark and then takes a step back, Ellen in a rage was not something you wanted to be close to. “I swear to god I want that little shit arrested!”

 

The cop (not the hot one) responds gruffly, “Now Ellen, I hate that idjit too, but we can’t just go throwing kids in jail for petty vandalism, especially without any proof!”

 

“Bobby!” Ellen barks,  “I know how lazy you are! You just don’t want to do the paperwork.” She then looks to the (hot) cop and asks almost _to_ sweetly, “Dean you agree with me right? You will put that ass in jail or at least his bitch of a mother? Right?” 

 

The god or Dean as Castiel had just learned smiles winningly in response and (attempts) to comfort her by replying in a condoling tone, “Ellen you know how much I love throwing kids in jail, but you know I need more evidence other than…” He then proceeds to pull out a small notebook and hurriedly flips through it, “Deep seated hatred and a pressing gut feeling.”

 

Ellen glares at him and Bobby until both men begin to fidget under the pressure. “Hmmmph they must hand out those police department diplomas.” After that cutting remark she flicks her nose up in the air and heads towards the house, but before she is fully inside she calls out, “Dean just remember to come by Saturday morning to clean this all up!”

Dean groans, but still mostly unsarcastically yells back, “Anything for you!”

 

And just as Ellen closes her door the group hears the faint muttering of, “Damn right.”

 

After the storm that is Ellen passes through, the stranger's (aka Castiel’s future husband) full attention is on him. He grins at Castiel and his eyes pretty much sparkle. At this point he nearly falls over the root again (metaphorically of course, even he has a hard time tripping while standing still.) And the feeling becomes even more surreal when the man stretches out his hand and introduces himself, “Dean Winchester.”

 

Castiel has to prevent himself from panting and eventually croaks out, “Cas-Castiel Novak” and reaches out to shake his hand. Then continues trying not to overreact when Dean’s palm connects with his.

 

The man grins even more (sigh) and says, “Pleasure to met you Cas and this is my partner Bob-“

 

He was interrupted by the police radio. While listening, Dean and his partner jump into action and hurry towards the police car, and just as they are leaving Dean turns around to yell at Castiel, “See ya around Cas!” 

 

This left Castiel (now Cas) to contemplate the lose of the glorious strangers presence. It was quite a few moments before he continues on his run, well more like hobbled (he did fall pretty badly.) The whole way home he was full of thoughts of how he **had** to see that man again.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully I will have a chapter out tomorrow. You guys can finally find out what happened to that bike ; ) it's good


End file.
